


Obliviously

by NaraMori



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Women arent objects these two are just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/pseuds/NaraMori
Summary: After Roxas gets dumped by his girlfriend, his best friend and resident playboy Axel decides to help Roxas learn how to seduce women.He learns the art of seduction, but it doesn't quite work on young college girls; only on flirtatious and idiotic redheaded best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fabulous beta-er Anra7777!

"I'm sorry, Roxas. It's over."

Roxas sat in the well worn coffee house chair with his mouth slightly open in shock, "Tifa, why? I thought…"

He saw the beautiful brunette, suddenly ex-girlfriend, shake her head, "Do you really want to hash out why? Just take it for what it is."

"B-but, I thought you were happy! I was happy. We were doing great!" Roxas’s voice was starting to pick up in volume, drawing some of the attention of the coffee house customers.

Tifa angrily whispered, "That's enough."

Roxas shut his mouth but he felt his blood pressure rise. He still kept it in check enough to lower the volume to a similar angry whisper, "Then tell me what is wrong! I love you."

Tifa sighed and looked at the blonde seriously, "You need to do some serious soul searching Roxas. You don't love me, never have, and likely never will. It was fun at first, but I'm ready to move on."

"Of course I love you!" he hissed.

The brunette just shook her head and stood up, "Goodbye, Roxas. It was fun."

The blond watched her back as she left the coffeehouse, his mouth was open in shock. He sat in disbelief that his girlfriend of nearly a year left him like it was nothing. He had introduced her to his family. They went on dates every Saturday. The sex was good. He loved her. Of course, he loved her, right?

He thought about the fun they had, the nice walks on the river, and that one time they went to an amusement park. Spending every Saturday evening was perfect for them, but now it's over with a 'it was fun?!'

Once the initial shock wore off, Roxas pulled out his cellphone and started texting a familiar number. A number he had already sent quite a few texts to earlier today: his best friend Axel.

\-----------------------------------------

Axel was panting, beads of sweat were forming on his bare chest while his hands dug into the pale thighs that were grinding his lap. The blond woman riding him was groaning, as her breasts were bouncing. The rhythmic creaking of the cheap dorm bed echoed around the room along with the squelching sound of flesh on flesh.

A distinctive text sound pinged. A few seconds later it was followed by three more similar pings. 

Axel took his hands off the women's legs and reached for his cellphone, with the bed still creaking rhythmically.

Axel panted out, "Hey, Larxene. I got to go."

The naked blonde woman growled and stopped her thrusting, "Goddamnit, Axel. This has been the fifth time. You and your fucking boyfriend need to get your act together."

Axel put his hands up in surrender and said, "Bros before hoes."

Smack! The crack of sound echoed around the dorm room and Larxene pulled herself off of Axel's dick, grabbed her clothes, and slammed the door to the bathroom, as Axel held his hand up to his red cheek.

The redhead rolled his eyes, pitched the condom, and grabbed his own clothes, pulling them on unceremoniously. He sent a text to his best friend, who had invited him out to drink at their usual spot. He and Roxas met at some freshman meet and greet and became fast friends. Three years later, there was rarely a day they didn't see each other, much less text or call.

Larxene slammed open the bathroom door, now fully clothed and sneered, "Don't fucking call me again," as she slammed the door exiting Axel's dorm room closed.

\--------------------------------------

Axel shouted over the music in the dark bar, "Tifa did what?!"

Roxas knocked back a shot and coughed a touch before saying forlornly, "Said we're done."

The redhead was shocked, "What?! Why?! Things were good!"

The blond nodded sadly, looking vaguely like a kicked puppy. 

Axel's jaw was open in disbelief, "But you had your date every Saturday!"

Roxas nodded and motioned to the bartender for another shot. 

The redhead continued, "And the sex was good!"

Roxas nodded and the second the bartender refilled him, he knocked that shot down. 

"You loved her!"

Roxas sighed and put his forehead on the worn wooden bar table, and mumbled, "According to her, I don't. Never have and likely never will."

Axel growled, "That's bullshit. Of course you did!" The redhead motioned to the bartender, "A shot for me and another for this perfect catch right here! Tifa doesn't even know what she is going to be missing!"

Roxas chuckled despondently and lifted his face up off of the bar table, "Thanks, Axel."

The redhead grinned and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, "What are friends for!"

A few hours later the bartender had cut them both off and they stumbled out into the streets. Axel was leaning supported by Roxas's equally unstable form.

"F-fuck that bitch!" the redhead called into the night.

"Y-yeah! Who needs what's her face!" Roxas slurred his words, barely able to remember his own name.

"Let's go play video games till we die!" Axel shouted excitedly. 

Roxas staggered a little but remained standing, "Fuck yeah! Uh…" He struggled to think. It took him half a minute before he came up with the question, "How do we get home?"

Axel was slightly, just slightly less drunk than Roxas and came to the solution, "Let's call Kairi!"

Roxas whipped his head into a nod while Axel pulled out his phone and dialed the number. 

After a few rings, a voice answered, "Axel?"

"Kaaaaaiiirriiiii!"

She sighed on the line, "You're drunk."

"Hell yeah! We need a ride!" Axel raised a free arm over his head and spun around.

Another sigh, "You still owe me for that bonfire incident."

Axel crooned, "But you're the best little sister ever! In the whole world! There is no better sister! I got the best! KAIRI IS THE BEST SISTER EVER!"

"Axel! That's enough! I don't need the whole city knowing I'm related to you! Where are you?"

Axel grinned, knowing he won a ride, "The usual."

"With Roxas?"

"Well duh."

She sighed again, "I'll be there. Don't do anything stupid by the time I get there." The phone disconnected.

Axel grinned and clumsily put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Roxas and put his hands on his the blond's shoulders, "Kairi's coming."

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. I heard."

Axel stumbled and sat on the ground. Roxas laughed, "You're so fucking drunk."

"No I'm not. You're drunk," Axel mumbled. 

"No you're drunk," Roxas pointed his finger vaguely at the redhead's face.

"Not you're drunk."

"You're drunk."

"So drunk."

"Drunk. Drunk."

"So drunk."

"I'm so drunk Roxas."

Roxas laughed and ungracefully sat down next to him and put his arm awkwardly over his shoulders, "Told ya."

A car pulled up in front of them and a firm honk roused them from their stupor. Axel and Roxas saw Kairi in the front seat with a frown on her face, and she rolled down the window, "Get in, you lushes."

They both stumbled into the back seat, Kairi, on a previous drunk pickup, had figured out that if things got messy, it was easier cleaning up the back than the dashboard and had banned them from the front seat. 

Once everyone was settled and the car was moving, Kairi asked, "So why are you both out on a Thursday, though I suppose now it's technically Friday."

"Cause women suck!" Roxas cried. 

Kairi whipped her head around to glare but Axel put his hands up in defense, "Not you, oh amazing sister. Tifa broke up with him."

Kairi's face broke its glare and she turned back to the road, "Oh. I'm sorry about that, Roxas. Do you know what happened?"

Roxas growled, "She said I didn't love her."

Kairi nodded, "I can see that."

Roxas whipped his head around, "W-what?"

Kairi shrugged, "But you don't. Not really."

Roxas jaw was open and he took a few seconds to respond, "B-but. I do! Did! I mean we had our Saturday dates! I introduced her to my family!"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "That's just on the surface. You never really tried anything deeper with her."

Roxas exclaimed, "I did that flower thing for her on Valentine's Day!"

Axel agreed just as loudly, "Yeah! You made her that nice dinner too!"

Kairi mumbled "So dumb," under her breath. Thankfully, neither drunk understood her or they would start up a fuss she really didn't feel like dealing with. 

Roxas threw himself on Axel's chest, "I loved her!"

Axel squeezed him tight, "I know man! You're the most amazing guy ever! You deserve the best girl in the world!"

Kairi was really trying to keep it together and not knock their heads in. There was nothing to be gained from arguing with drunks.

Axel cried, "I'm going to find you the best girl ever! You can leave it to me!"

They arrived in front of Axel's dorm and Kairi kicked them out of the car unceremoniously. With more grumbling of "Idiot brother and his idiot boyfriend," she hung around long enough to watch Axel fumble with the keys and open the door to the building. Once she verified they could safely get inside, she drove off.

Axel and Roxas stumbled into his room barely turning on the light. The blonde collapse on the bed, groaning. He was hitting the more painful part of binge drinking and held his forehead as the world swirled.

"Fuck, Axel. My head hurts," Roxas complained. Axel grabbed two Gatorades out of the minifridge, cracked one open, and placed it on the cheap end table. He chugged his own down and wiped any of the bright blue remnants off the side of his mouth, "Drink that or you'll have the world's biggest hangover."

Roxas groaned and sat up. He sipped the sports drink gingerly.

Axel sat next to him and grinned, "So we need to make a plan for you to get laid. Nothing solves a broken heart like a new girl."

Roxas nodded vaguely, but then shook his head, "Axel. I'm not like you. I'm terrible at attracting girls. I think if Tifa didn't approach me in the first place, I'd still be a virgin."

Axel waved his hand dismissively, "You're a catch. You just need a little polishing up."

Roxas looked up at him, a little emotional, "You think so?"

Axel grinned widely, "Of course! We'll start tomorrow. By the time I'm done with you, girls will be tossing their panties at you left and right."

Roxas smiled up at him, vulnerable and hopeful. Axel's heart skipped a beat but he covered it with another flashy grin, "You deserve the best."

Roxas looked sad again. He was a bit of an emotional drunk. "Tifa had the best boobs ever, though."

Axel sat on the bed beside him and encouraged Roxas to drink some more of the sports drink, "You were always an ass man."

Roxas sighed, "Yeah. Asses are better...but they were so magnificent Axel! I don't think I could ever do better!"

Axel held his shoulders firmly and forced him to look in his face. He spoke seriously, "You will, Roxas. You'll end up with the best girl ever. I'll make sure of it. I promise you'll not be alone."

Roxas hugged Axel hard and Axel patted his back. He was going to do his best to help his best friend in all the world. Axel would polish this diamond in the rough into the hottest man alive. 

\--------------------------------------

Roxas woke up looking at the familiar ceiling of Axel's dorm. It wasn't the first time he had crashed there after a night of drinking, video games, or both. He rolled over to check if Axel was still asleep on the floor. They had acquired the mattress to a cheap futon a while back, and it stayed stuffed under the bed for times like these. 

Roxas saw his best friend lightly snoring. One arm was placed over his head, and the second was on his stomach, hiking up his black t-shirt to show off a strip of his pale abs. A Sponge Bob blanket was tangled in his legs, forgotten and unneeded by the redhead.

A strip of light stung Roxas's eyes as he tilted his head, hitting just the right angle for the cheap blinders to shine the midmorning sun painfully. Roxas grimaced and laid back down on the bed with a quiet curse, and placed his arms over his face.

The hangover was there, but not nearly as bad as he was expecting. He ran through yesterday's events as he tried to ignore the mild headache thrumming at his temples. 

The pain and sadness for the breakup was morphing into anger and indignation. Roxas was a great boyfriend! He had done everything right. He'd bought Tifa flowers, made her dinner on occasion, regularly made time for her every Saturday, and despite being a virgin before, he had learned quickly how to make her come and be attentive in bed. How dare she think he didn't love her!

He did recognize that maybe he probably did have some deficiencies. Tifa was the one who approached him initially. Supposedly his hair and eyes were her type and they hit it off from there. If he depended on girls to come to him, he might as well just let his dick shrivel up.

Axel offered to help him get better with girls and Roxas couldn't help but smile a little. His best friend was certainly attractive and had an extensive list of girls who were happy to keep his bed warm. If his drunk rantings last night were true, and Roxas hoped they were, Axel thought he was a catch. He just needed a little work to really shine. It made him feel a little warm thinking that someone as attractive and amazing as his best friend would think he was worth it. 

Speaking of, he heard Axel shift and groan from his spot on the floor. The light had shifted from the crack in the cheap blinds and was shining on the redhead's face.

Roxas got out of bed and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the minifridge and then shimmied back on the bed to hand it to Axel as he sat up and rubbed his face with a painful groan.

Axel took it with a quiet word of thanks, tipped the whole thing back, and chugged the water bottle all in one go. He finished it with a sigh of relief and wiped at his mouth with his hand; he turned to his friend sitting on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Roxas shrugged and frowned, reminded of what precipitated all this, "Okay. I guess. I just can't believe she thought I didn't love her."

Axel put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You're a diamond in the rough, Roxas. And I'm going to polish you until you shine."

Roxas nodded, "You were serious about that?"

Axel grinned, "Of course. I always keep my promises. You know that."

Roxas smiled and shoved Axel's shoulder playfully, "You were seriously drunk."

"Nooo, you were drunk," Axel shoved back.

Roxas laughed and looked down to check the time, "Looks like you missed Stats."

Axel yawned and stretched, showing off a strip of his stomach again, "Their fault for scheduling at 9 in the morning. What time is it?"

Roxas stretched as well and cracked his neck, "10:15."

"You have enough time to make it to Bio," Axel suggested. They both had each other's schedules memorized.

"Yeah. See you at the usual?" Roxas asked as he pulled on his shoes and jacket got ready to go.

Axel hopped up on the bed and laid down leisurely, putting his hands behind his head, planning to spend the rest of the morning relaxing, "Yup. See ya later Roxas. We'll talk about your 'training' during lunch."

The blond smiled and with a wave to his best friend, exited the dorm. 

Despite having lost his girlfriend the day before, Roxas walked with a spring in his step on his way across campus. With Axel's help, things were looking up. His best friend promised he wouldn't end up alone, and Roxas knew he always kept his promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing beta Anra7777!

"So how do you feel about a haircut?" Axel suggested as he popped a fry into his mouth.

Roxas touched the top of his head. His blond hair was kind of frizzy, a little curly, and for the most part had a mind of its own. He had to admit it wasn't exactly the most stylish.

Axel held his fingers up in a box shape, framing Roxas's head in his imaginary camera view. "You have a lot of volume...we just need to make it look intentional. Trim up the ends. A little gel. Maybe kinda swoopy bangs. We could do punk meets boy band."

Roxas chuckled, "Really?"

Axel grinned, taking a mental picture of the view inside his fingers, "Yeah. Your M.O. is already sweet with a dark side. So punk meets boy band. I think it'd fit you perfectly." Axel released the square of his fingers and ruffled Roxas's hair with them instead. 

Roxas mocked indignation at the ruffling, but then asked, "Know anyone who could do that?"

Axel ate some more of his food casually and mused, "Demyx always keeps that sort of shit around. He likes to keep up that ridiculous mullet of his. Let me text him and see if we can meet up. I'll cut it for you."

Roxas nodded and worked on his food as well, while Axel shot a text on his phone. After Axel said with a grin, "Thanks to Tifa's poor taste, we have Saturdays free. Want to go clothes shopping?"

Roxas frowned, "That's usually your day to pick up girls."

Axel waved his hand dismissively, "You are way too important for that. Besides, when we're totally done in your training we can do it together and I can show off how hot you are."

Roxas smiled and felt a little warm inside. The compliment was getting to him.

Axel's phone buzzed and he checked it. "Demyx said we can come over this evening. Especially if we bring over DOA."

Roxas stuffed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth and stood up, grabbing his bag to go. "Meet me after class?"

Axel grinned with a cocky salute of acknowledgement.

\---------------------------------------

After Axel met the blond outside his classroom, they walked back to his dorm together to grab the gaming system and controllers. When they reached Demyx's dorm, they knocked and were greeted with a "come in!"

Demyx was tuning his sitar on the bed and lazily strummed a short melody before setting the instrument on its stand beside the bed.

He grinned seeing Axel and Roxas enter with the video game system and controllers in their arms. "You brought the W-Box! Nice. I was so close to unlocking Kasumi's pink swimsuit."

Axel grinned, "Roxas unlocked that on Tuesday."

Roxas smirked, "You're welcome."

Demyx pumped his fist as Roxas started hooking it all up to his monitor. Axel asked, "Where's all the hair stuff?"

Demyx grabbed a controller as Roxas hooked it all up and turned it on smoothly. This wasn't his first time having a videogame session at Demyx's dorm. Demyx motioned casually, "It's all in the bathroom, dude."

Axel entered the lime green tile bathroom and saw a cheap plastic folding chair sitting in the middle of the shower, a pair of scissors, a black plastic comb, and a large hand mirror. Axel poked his head out of the bathroom, "Hey, where's that vest bib thing? That drapey thing you use not to get your clothes totally covered in hair?"

Demyx was loading up the game distractedly, "Why would I have something like that? I cut my hair in the nude."

Roxas and Axel both dramatically grimaced and Axel said for the two of them, "Gross, dude!"

Demyx shrugged as he selected his waifu Kasumi in the swimsuit costume, "C'mon, man, it only makes sense. Why the hell should I get my clothes all jacked?"

Roxas sighed, there was some logic to that. "I can probably take off my shirt or something."

Demyx was already immersed watching his waifu kick Lei Fang around on the screen. Roxas and Axel entered the bathroom, the door swung shut automatically, a weird quirk of the dorms in the old building.

The bathroom wasn't particularly big, half of it was just the shower, barely enough room for the toilet and sink. The pair jostled around in the close quarters for a bit.

Axel said, "How about you sit in the shower and I'll stand out here." Roxas nodded, stepping into the shower while Axel remained just outside of it, grabbing the scissors, comb, and mirror off the chair. 

Roxas lifted his shirt up, trying not to elbow Axel in the process, within the confined space.

"Shit, I shouldn't have worn something so tight. I can't get it off with this much room." Roxas had his shirt halfway off, bunched at the armpits, but unable to go further thanks to the limited range of motion.

Axel laughed at the scene, and placed all the equipment in the sink. "I can help. No problem." Roxas wiggled enough to put his arms straight up and Axel tugged at the base of the shirt. His eyes couldn't help but drift up Roxas's torso. There weren't defined bulky muscles, but his torso was still firm and fit. Axel unexpectedly felt his mouth go dry as he finished pulling the shirt all the way off and over the blond's head. 

Axel poked at Roxas's stomach, it really was firm without much give. "You didn't tell me you were so fit? When did you have time to hit the gym?"

Roxas grimaced, trying not to laugh at Axel poking a ticklish spot, "You know I don't, but skateboarding takes a lot of core strength. I have to use my stomach muscles for most of my tricks that require lift."

Axel grinned mischievously when he saw Roxas looking a touch ticklish, and he poked the spot again. Roxas bit his lip and tried not to laugh, but it only spurned Axel on more. He poked in a different spot on his stomach and an unnaturally high pitched squeak came out of Roxas. Axel paused in surprise at the sound, and Roxas cupped his hands over his mouth, surprised and embarrassed at the noise that just exited himself. Axel's mouth turned into an evil grin before he attacked Roxas's stomach rapidly poking and tickling any spots he could.

Roxas made that sound again but also started laughing and crying, "No! Axel! Ahaha!" He only took a few moments before the blond retaliated and started his own counter attack. Even though Axel still had his shirt on, the bathroom was small and Roxas had brutal accuracy with his own tickle attacks, easily finding the redhead's weak points.

They were knocking into the walls, laughing and tickling each other's stomachs, arm pits, and necks. Demyx outside was too immersed in the fighting game to notice the thumping, laughing, and occasional loud crying coming from his bathroom.

Eventually Axel cried out, "Uncle! Hahaha! Uncle! I'm sorry! You win!"

Roxas released his grip on his best friend and panted, "Fuck yeah, I do." He was glistening with a layer of sweat now and rapidly breathing from the exertion, with a grin of victory. 

Axel was panting too, sweaty and all together a mess. They looked at each other in silence, red faced and trying to catch their breath. The atmosphere felt a touch...weird, intimate without meaning to be so. They both silently chose not to think deeply about it. 

Axel broke the silence by grabbing the scissors and comb from the sink with an awkward grin and a laugh, trying to cover the uncomfortable atmosphere, "Ready?"

Roxas stuttered a bit before awkwardly sitting down in the chair, "Uh. Uh. Yeah."

Roxas faced towards the wall of the shower, away from Axel. He took a deep cleansing breath to calm down before he felt Axel comb through his hair gently.

Axel coughed, "So, since it's just a trim, we don't need to wash it."

Roxas was going to nod, but remembered he shouldn't move his head. He just sat still, already calmer from the previous actions, and let his best friend keep brushing his hair.

The silence continued outside of the sound of sniping. Roxas could feel the tickle of tiny hairs grazing his shoulders and back and Axel's fingers occasionally ran along the back of his neck. Roxas closed his eyes and tried not to think. He had gotten plenty of haircuts in his life, but this felt different. He shivered a little bit when Axel's fingers brushed his ear lightly. It was the cold. Definitely the cold. He was half exposed already with his shirt off. It was different because of the cold. 

When Axel skimmed his ear again, Roxas bit his lip to hold in a moan, thankfully successfully. He'd already embarrassed himself with the tickle disaster earlier. He didn't need to be freaking out Axel for feeling sensitive during a haircut.

It was the cold. Definitely the cold. That's why it felt different from a normal haircut. That was the reason Roxas was feeling so weird. Definitely.

When Axel broke the silence, it almost made Roxas jump out of his stupor, "I'm done with the back. We should turn the chair so I can cut the front."

Roxas stood and brushed off some of the hairs on his shoulders and Axel brushed any remaining hairs off his back. 

Axel mused to himself that Roxas had a nice back. The skin wasn't soft like a girl's, there were some sun spots and freckles scattered randomly, but it was honest and genuine and Axel decided to add it to the list of positive attributes he could give his best friend. In a world of fakes, tanning beds, bleaching, creams, and products, to tweak this and that, there was something fundamentally attractive to Roxas. Yeah, he had really nice skin.

Axel did a mental shake of his head to clear his thoughts. Of course Roxas was great! He was his best friend and he was going to bring out the best in him. For the girls.

After getting as much bits of hair off of his body, Roxas spun the chair in the shower and sat, so he was facing out.

Axel watched as his best friend closed his eyes, face calm and vulnerable. Axel felt warmth form on the back of his neck but ignored it and started brushing out Roxas's poofy, and yet strangely, soft hair. He snipped the frizzy ends on his hair, occasionally pulling it lightly, this way and that, to get a feel for how it might look once he put some sculpting gel. Axel had a great deal of sculpting gel. 

He saw Roxas bite his lip as he worked on the hair around his ears. Axel paused his work briefly drawn to that mouth. 

"Am I hurting you, Roxas?" Axel asked, concerned. Not quite breaking his gaze on the lips caught in those white teeth. 

Roxas opened his eyes, "Uh. No. I'm okay. Keep going."

Axel nodded a little distractedly and saw his best friend close his eyes, face again calm and vulnerable. Axel pushed down the warmth crawling up his neck, and went back to his work.

A few more silent minutes of sniping here and there, and Axel started working on the other side of the blond's head.

Roxas bit his lip again, and made a noise in the back of his throat.

Axel jumped, "D-did I cut you? I'm sorry!"

Roxas opened his eyes in a panic, "N-no! I'm fine! It's just. Uh." He looked down at his hands in his lap and a touch of redness was forming on the bridge of his nose. "My ears are just a bit sensitive."

Axel swallowed unconsciously, and said in small stutter, "O-oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll. Uh. Try to avoid them."

"N-no. I mean. It's okay. I just. Uh. Didn't want things to be weird," Roxas said nervously. He laughed awkwardly and Axel mirrored with his own forced and awkward laugh. 

Shit. Things were weird. It's okay. Push it down. Axel lifted the scissors again and Roxas closed his eyes. Axel snipped here and there along the bangs of the face, not taking off too much in hopes of getting that boy band swoosh later.

"Sorry, Roxas, I really have to get around your ears…" Axel warned.

Roxas not opening his eyes said, "It's okay. Just do what you have to do."

Axel nodded, though Roxas couldn't see it and he gently combed the hair around the ears out, carefully so he wouldn't snip at any skin by accident. 

Roxas bit his lip and made that sound in the back of his throat again. Axel swallowed but focused on his work, taking off any frayed hairs.

Roxas made what sounded a little like a moan, muffled by the act of keeping his mouth firmly closed as Axel accidentally grazed the tip of his ear with his fingers.

"Sorry. I'm all done," Axel placed the scissors and comb in the sink, and grabbed the mirror, handing it to the blonde.

Roxas held it up at different angles, trying to get a view of the work, "it looks neater, but it's kind of the same as before."

Axel's confident grin was back and he pulled a jar out of his pocket. "We still need to gel."

Roxas handed the mirror back to Axel to place back in the sink, and Axel opened the jar up, scooping a little product into his fingers. The blond closed his eyes again, letting his best friend run his fingers through his hair, spiking it this way and that. 

It took a few minutes until Axel backed up a step with a big grin and admired his work, "Okay. Now I'm really done."

Roxas opened his eyes and the redhead handed him the hand mirror. As he took in his own view, he touched across the swoop of his hair, feeling the soft spikes.

"Wow. I like it!" Roxas smiled, taking in his own appearance. 

Axel grinned confidently, "Told you I'm going to turn you into the hottest man alive."

Roxas smiled, still touching his hair and taking himself in, at different angles with the hand mirror. He really did look good.

Axel grinned, proud of his handy work and Roxas handed the mirror back with a smile and stood, brushing any stray hairs off his shoulders, torso, and lap.

The tall redhead put the mirror in the sink, and opened the door to the bathroom, holding it open for Roxas, who grabbed his shirt off the floor and exited behind him.

Demyx was still engrossed in the game. He was leaning this way and that in his concentration to make the best combos and counter attacks.

Axel called out to him, "Hey, Demyx. What sort of food do you want? I'm hungry and I'm gonna pick something up."

Demyx not looking away from the screen said, "Whatever, man. I don't care."

Roxas pulled his shirt back on and rechecked he didn't mess up his new hair style, "I'm hungry too. What do you want?"

Axel shrugged, "Pizza?"

Roxas nodded, "Student carryout special?"

The redhead grinned, "Of course!" and pulled out his phone to order.

As Axel was calling in for cheap pizza, Roxas looked at Demyx absorbed in the game. Usually he'd be happy to join a few rounds of DOA, but he just wasn't feeling it. All the bouncy digital breasts were reminding him of Tifa.

As Axel finished up on the phone Roxas said, "Hey, Axel. I'll come with to pick up the pizza."

He grinned, "Want to show off the new haircut, I see. Well, we should probably leave soon. They said it's only a 15 minutes wait. I think they hired some new employees or something."

"Shit. That's fast. Let's go." Out of habit, Roxas checked his pockets for his wallet and cellphone.

"We'll be back soon, Demyx!" Axel told the zoned man on the bed. There was no response, his sole focus was trained to the fighting game. The pair looked at each other and smirked in amusement before leaving.

As they walked the campus towards the pizza place, Axel could tell his best friend was walking a little taller, a touch more confident.

"So you like the new look? Feeling good?" Axel grinned, putting his hands behind his head casually. 

Roxas smiled and touched his own hair, feeling the soft spikes. "Yeah. Thanks a lot."

Axel crossed his arms and spoke with mock seriousness, trying to impress his teacher mode on the blond, "Half of looking attractive is  _ feeling  _ attractive. Confidence is always sexy."

Roxas nodded, taking the information in, while his best friend continued, "So breathe it in. Take in this feeling. This is how you should feel when approaching women. 'I'm the best thing that will happen to you.' That sort of thing."

Roxas was still receiving all this silently. Axel could tell he was listening but he said, "Well, come on. What do you have to say?"

Roxas stopped the redhead walking with a hand on his chest. He looked directly into his best friend's green eyes, intensely focused and he took a few seconds to stare his blue eyes hyper focused into the green. The blond smirked and said in a low growl, "I'm the best thing that will happen to you."

Axel's heart skipped a beat, he could feel a blush forming on his face. Shit. "Uh. Yeah. Good. Perfect."

Roxas's smirk grew into a grin baring his teeth, before he turned and kept walking, a definite spring in his step.

The redhead took a few seconds to get his bearings, feeling his heart beat again. Damn. He was good at this teaching to be sexy thing. He jogged a few paces to catch up to his, now far more hotter than before, best friend. 

If all it took was a new hairstyle to pull this side out of him, Axel wondered if he really could make Roxas the hottest man alive.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Anra7777!

Saturday was a really fun day, or at least it was a really fun afternoon. Technically, the fun didn't start until around 1 p.m. Roxas got some schoolwork done in the morning on his own, and Axel slept in and then reluctantly got some of his own work done. A little after noon, Roxas sent Axel a text wanting to meet for lunch and the redhead didn't need to be asked twice. 

When the blond showed up at a cheap Chinese restaurant they often frequented, Axel was already there and grinned once he spotted his best friend entering the restaurant. Roxas had spent a little extra time that morning using the jar of gel he'd given him and replicated the new style. It made Axel feel good that he'd listened to him and taken it to heart.

He whistled teasingly, "Hey, pretty boy. Like the hair."

Roxas saw him, mock glared, and gave his arm a punch with no power behind it. He also couldn't keep a small smile from forming on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Axel chuckled and handed him a menu, "So, what's your budget on clothes?"

Roxas sat and looked the menu over, already having an idea of what he wanted without having to see. "Well, since I'm not paying for dates every Saturday, a bit higher...but I'll probably be paying for that sort of stuff again soon if your plan works."

"And it will," the redhead grinned confidently. 

"Then...not a lot? A hundred bucks maybe," Roxas shrugged. 

Axel sat in thought for a bit, "Why not thrift shopping? I mean, there's some wacky stuff, but if you look, you can find some pretty cool crap."

"Only if you don't sing Macklemore," Roxas said.

Axel smiled teasingly, "I make no promises."

Roxas rolled his eyes, not actually truly annoyed.

Axel continued, "I'm gonna ask Kairi if we can borrow the car. Her boyfriend is in town."

"Sora's in town? How long?" Roxas grinned. He got to meet the guy through frequently spending time with Axel's family the past three years. Sora was currently enrolled in a study abroad, though even before that, he and Kairi had a long distance relationship. 

Sort of. Axel and Kairi's family would spend a month vacation every year on the tropical island Sora was from, ever since they were children. 

Roxas got to meet Sora a few years ago and liked the guy for the most part. He felt bad for Kairi that she was separated from him so much, but Sora had the sort of personality that he was easy to like and even easier to forgive. He was a pretty cool guy. 

"He's here for two weeks. I think we're having a family dinner on Wednesday if you want to come."

Roxas nodded, "Thanks. And good for Kairi."

Axel leaned back, "No kidding. I don't know how she does it. If my girl was that far away all the time, I'd probably shrivel up and die!"

Roxas laughed, "You, or just your dick?"

Axel laughed with a little snark, "Haha, smart ass. But still, they're both faithful to each other. I dunno how they manage."

Roxas mused, "Maybe they've been together for so long. You know, they were friends as kids. I don't think I could cheat on a girl if I was friends with her first."

Axel thought for a bit, "Eh, you have a point. I mean, if it was just friends, that'd be one thing. But like, best friends? I'd worry about hurting her. Maybe I'd be able to stay faithful. It'd suck, but I could see it at least."

The server interrupted their conversation by taking their order. Conversation then turned to gossip, any upcoming school projects, and the possibilities for the next season of Stranger Things.

After lunch, they took the bus over to Kairi's dorm. She went to a women's university in another section of town, and on a previous visit Sora had managed to charm the RA of her dorm into letting him stay with Kairi anytime he was in town.

Axel had texted her earlier so she and Sora were hanging around the student parking garage when they met them.

Sora greeted them both with a bright smile, "Axel! Roxas! It's good to see you!"

Axel ruffled the brunet's hair affectionately, "Good to see you too. How was the flight?"

Sora groaned, "For-freaking-ever! One fourteen hour flight, then a five hour layover, then another two hour flight!"

Kairi smiled ruefully, "Sora got in just a bit ago."

Roxas looked at him a little shocked, "How are you still standing?"

Sora shrugged.

Roxas just nodded dumbly. 

Sora gave a lopsided grin and put his hands behind his head. "So, how are you two doing?"

Axel waved his hand around, "Oh, we're fine. Going clothes shopping today."

Sora grinned, "Oooh. Special occasion? What sort of hot date are you two going on? I'm glad to hear you finally got together."

Roxas frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sora did have pretty fierce bags under his eyes. He frowned, "Don't tell me you're still not together?"

Kairi sighed and grabbed Sora, "Come on. You need a nap." She tossed the car keys to Axel and waved to them while pulling Sora away, back in the direction of her dorm. 

Roxas heard Sora say, "I really thought they finally did it!"

"We'll talk about those two idiots after you get some sleep." 

Axel laughed, "Oh, man. Sora looked wrecked. No wonder he was talking nonsense."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no kidding. Over under 10 hours of sleep straight."

Axel thought, "I'll take over. I'm pretty sure he'll do closer to 12 or 13 once he hits the sack."

Roxas snorted, "Probably. Ready to go?"

The redhead tossed the keys up in the air and caught them again in his hand with flair. "I'm gonna pop some tags. Only got twenty dollars in my pocket~"

Roxas glared without any bite, "I thought I said no Macklemore!"

\-------------------------------------------

They had a great time hitting up various thrift shops in the area. At the last one, Axel proposed a game to find the most ridiculous thing they could find for under $5. Axel found a mug that was shaped like an actual physical heart, with a dagger sticking out of it as the handle. Roxas walked out with a leopard print jacket with the words "Granny Got Game" embroidered on the back, and decided to actually wear it when they left, just for the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Neither Axel nor Roxas could remember such a fun time in a long time. They spent the whole time goofing off, finding some great things for Roxas, but also just laughing at some of the more crazy stuff available.

As they piled into Kairi's car, Axel driving and Roxas in the passenger seat, still wearing the “Granny Got Game” jacket, there was this odd disappointment they both felt.

Axel turned on the car, "Well, it's like, 6 and I need to return the car..."

Roxas said with an air of suggestion, only the slightest note of disappointment, "Well, there's still enough time for you to go out and pick up girls."

Axel laughed awkwardly, "Oh, yeah. Uh. We haven't really gotten to that lesson yet. Sooo what do you want to do?"

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno. I'm kind of out of money, so I probably can't go drinking. Maybe watch Game of Thrones reruns or something."

Axel grinned, some of the awkward air was broken, "That ending was terrible!"

Roxas laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't rewatch it. I just can't look at any of the dragons the same way again. What the hell was up with that!"

"I know, right? It's like, let's ignore all the development of every single other season!"

Roxas shook his head, "Terrible."

They spent the rest of the car ride chatting happily, best and worst episodes, most surprising deaths, and which of their friends would belong to which house. 

Axel parked the car and they both walked to the dorm building and up the stairs, arms full of all the purchases, conversation continuing to easily flow. It was only when they got to Roxas's dorm where they should separate, the disappointing atmosphere returned. 

The blond said, "Uh. Thanks for today. It was fun."

Axel said a little awkwardly, "Oh, yeah. Haha, you still got the jacket on."

Roxas laughed, "I think I pull it off."

The redhead grinned genuinely, "You actually do."

Roxas grinned too, "So, uh. Have fun tonight."

Axel dropped the bags and ran his hand through his hair a little nervously. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. You too."

"See you later?" Roxas unlocked his room and started putting all the bags on the floor.

"Yeah. See ya, Roxas," Axel said, grabbing his new heart mug and waving it. He then walked off, to his own floor and room to get dressed up for the club and return Kairi's car after. 

Roxas shut the door and intentionally ignored the disappointed feeling sitting in his stomach. Maybe he'll play a video game or something...or make a little more headway on his report. The blond sighed; he might as well actually work and get it done.

He threw a frozen burrito in the microwave and then sat down on his bed, pulling his laptop and a set of headphones with him.

He lounged in his bed, listening to music and working a little bit more on his report on the history of American economics during the Carter presidency. It was less than thrilling. 

He put in a good faith effort, he really did. But 45 minutes in, he just felt like he could do no more. He shut his laptop and rubbed his eyes. 

Roxas just felt, weird? Listless, a little annoyed and aggravated, and just tired. But he felt a little horny too. Maybe rubbing one out might help him feel better, and then he could hit the sack early and get some sleep.

Roxas opened his laptop again and pulled up his go to porn site. He clicked through a few videos, but nothing seemed appealing. All the fake moaning and even worse: large breasts that reminded him of Tifa, and yet were far inferior to hers.

He closed the laptop with a sigh and put it aside. Porn just wasn't going to work today. Maybe good old imagination would do the trick.

Roxas leaned back in bed, closed his eyes, and tugged open the front of his pants and boxers, palming his semi-hard dick.

Hmm, what would the perfect girl be like? No more giant breasts. Maybe something smaller, pert and adorable. Perfect to play with and squeeze, with sensitive nipples that she'd moan when he touched them.

And when she moaned, she'd really moan. It would be obvious that she wasn't faking. He could make her feel good and she'd really want him.

Roxas squeezed his hardening dick and started pumping unhurriedly.

She'd have the cutest laugh and smile. Mischievous and funny. Confident and kind of cheeky. And naughty. She'd love to give as good as she got. Aggressive when she wanted to be, but also so willing to let him take charge.

Roxas spit in one of his hands and smeared it up and down his cock. He groaned a little.

She'd give the best blow jobs. She'd take that mischievous grin of hers and lick him up and down. Teasing him. Wanting him just as much as he wanted her. She'd look up at him with her mouth on him.

Roxas bit his lip. He was getting closer and started pumping his fist harder and faster. 

And she'd laugh with her mouth on him. Sex would be fun. She'd be funny and fun and so naughty. God. She'd want him. Want to make him feel good. Want to make him come. Want to love him.

Roxas pumped even harder, he moaned as he squeezed his shaft, desperately on the edge. 

She'd love him. Him. They'd have fun and laugh and watch terrible movies and eat cheap Chinese food and then go home and roll in the sheets and get messy and then wake up the next day and she'd be there with a goofy smile on her face to greet the morning next to him.

Roxas groaned, he was so close. 

They'd do it on his bed. On his desk. In the bathroom. That mischievous grin of hers would look so good when she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. He'd fuck her so well she'd be incoherent. He'd make her come so hard she'd scream.

Roxas pumped rabidly and with a deep growl he came, spurting all over the t-shirt on his chest. He took a deep breath.

That...wasn't bad actually. Maybe he should think of his perfect girl next time.

Roxas peeled off his shirt and tossed it by all the bags of stuff he bought. He was going to be doing laundry tomorrow anyways. 

Roxas tucked himself back into his boxers, and then rolled the blankets up over his body. As he closed his eyes he thought again about that mischievous grin. It'd be nice dating someone he could have fun with, and just simply be happy.

Across town Axel had found a more than willing girl to fuck in the club's bathroom. He'd approached her cause he liked her eyes. Tonight he really wanted blue eyes. Yes, blue. Definitely blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are so stupid. 
> 
> I might be too. Updating both of my fics on the same day. (If you're interested, Illuminate the Dark is my other one. It's Akuroku too!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta Anra7777! 
> 
> A certain scene is set to "I Feel it Coming" by The Weekend and Daft Punk.

Axel woke up Sunday morning with the sunlight beaming into his eyes. He groaned and rolled over in an attempt to fall back asleep, but the damage was already done. He was awake. 

He stretched his long limbs with a small pop from particularly creaky joints and then relaxed with his hands behind his head to stare at the ceiling. 

Axel felt a little listless. Unsatisfied. He'd been feeling this way for a while, probably half a year, maybe more, but it really was starting to hit him the past few weeks. 

There was no real logical reason for it. Last night was fun. That blue eyed beauty looked great sucking his dick. He almost felt that he would have been happy if she had kept looking at him the whole time with those eyes. She also didn't particularly ask for more outside of a quick fuck in the club's bathroom, so he wasn't having to deal with any awkward morning after bullshit. 

Maybe he wanted morning after bullshit. Maybe he was getting old and it'd be nice to settle down. 

Axel sighed and got out of bed, pulling a can of coffee out of his mini fridge.

Unfortunately, among all the girls he'd fucked, there just never was one that had that spark. There was lust, sure. But no girl that gave him that feeling.

He sighed and knocked the coffee back. You're full of shit, Axel. What shit rom com did you get those lines from?

But the dissatisfied feeling still stayed, like a brick in his abdomen.

He pulled out his backpack and got going on some school work. He wasn't in college  _ just _ to play. Might as well knock out some work, especially since it was a Sunday. Sunday was usually the get extra schoolwork done day, and possibly recover from the hangover or walk of shame of the night before. It was also one of the days of the week he didn't consistently see his best friend. Both weekend days were like that.

Well, not anymore. Yesterday was actually a lot of fun. Axel couldn't help but smile at the thought. Maybe they could hang out on Saturdays more often, now that Roxas didn't have his dates with Tifa anymore.

He picked up his phone and shot a quick text to him.

"Morning, hot stuff. Plans for the day?"

He set the phone down and pulled up his laptop to get to work, but his phone buzzed a reply not half a minute later. 

Axel read it aloud to himself, "Getting my ab work out in." He then couldn't help but laugh when he pulled up the selfie Roxas sent from the skate park. Roxas had dutifully spiked his hair like Axel had shown him and he looked good with a big grin holding his skateboard in the morning light.

He couldn't help but smile at the picture.

"How's Hayner and Pence?" he texted back.

"Brb. Trying to convince Hayner to grow some balls."

Axel laughed. He felt lighter, the brick in his stomach was gone. Roxas would probably have a great story to tell him later. 

\--------------------------------

Roxas put his cellphone back in his pocket and skated over to his friends Hayner and Pence. He'd seen who had just arrived at the skate park and knew Hayner was probably freaking out internally. A brown haired girl was currently skating around leisurely, taking jumps off her yellow plaid board.

Pence said, "You should just go up to her and say, ‘hi.’"

Hayner shook his head, "No way. There's no way. I'll scare her off."

Roxas said, "She's been coming here every week for a month. You probably won't scare her off now."

Pence added, "I even found out her name. Olette, a sophomore pharmacy major."

Hayner sighed, already dejected, "So she's smart too? She really is perfect."

Roxas held his shoulders, "You can do this, Hayner. Confidence is always sexy. Look her in the eye and say, ‘hi.’ Say you ‘think she's a good skater.’ See if she wants to come for lunch or something." Axel's lessons were already starting to rub off. They had talked a little about good ice breakers during thrift shopping the day before.

"No way! No way! I can't!" Hayner waved his arms around in a solid show of “No.”

Pence rolled his eyes and grabbed his board. "You better thank me later, man." He hopped on his board and skated over to Olette.

Hayner looked somewhere between horrified and desperate to know what was going on. Pence looked like he fell into easy conversation with the girl.

Hayner grabbed Roxas's arm nervously. "She's laughing about something. Oh god. What are they laughing about?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Probably about how ridiculous you're being."

Hayner looked horrified, "Are they really?!"

"No. Calm down," Roxas chuckled. "Oh, look, they're looking over here now. Smile and wave. Smile and wave."

Hayner managed to wave at Pence pointing back at them, but he still looked like a deer in headlights.

"Oh god. Now she's giggling about something. Does she think I look funny? Do I look funny?"

Roxas chose not to answer that. 

Pence eventually hopped on his skateboard and she did too. 

"Oh god, they're coming this way!"

Pence and the brown haired girl arrived.

Pence said, grabbing his board and picking it up with his hands, "Hey, guys. This is Olette. Olette, this is Roxas and Hayner."

Roxas grinned easily, "Hey, Olette. You're pretty good. How long have you been skating?"

She smiled, "A couple years. I'm actually pretty rusty. I did it a lot in high school but with some of the stress from classes I figured it'd be fun to pick it up again for a bit of stress relief."

"If this is how you skate when you're rusty, you must be awesome when you get back to full form. Right, Hayner?" Roxas nudged his friend poignantly.

"U-uh. Yeah. You're really good," Hayner stuttered.

"Oh. Thanks," Olette smiled. 

Pence intervened, "We usually go out to eat lunch together at Pam's diner. Want to come?"

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Sure. Why not?"

Hayner practically melted at the sight.

Roxas grinned and lifted his board. "Cool. Well, until then, I'm gonna have a bit more fun. You guys going to join me?"

They all grabbed their boards with varying levels of awkward and spent another hour just having fun riding around the skate park.

\---------------------------------

Sunday passed uneventfully and on Monday Roxas was relaying the events to Axel in his dorm as they were doing homework together. Axel sat leaning on the head board casually, and Roxas sat at the base of the bed with his laptop.

"So, Olette is going to be joining us on Sundays from now on. I couldn't tell if Hayner was going to die from happiness or from fright."

Axel chuckled, "Good for him. Seems you're becoming quite the capable wingman."

Roxas brushed off the compliment, "Pence did half the work. To be honest, I think she was more interested in him than Hayner."

Axel laughed, "Oh, shit. Poor Hayner. That is going to be the biggest fireworks show ever."

"Or I just get to drown in his ocean of tears."

The redhead laughed. 

Roxas added, "I can see what you mean, though. Confidence, giving compliments, and genuine interest, it all really worked."

Axel grinned and shoved his shoulder playfully, "I just happened to have a talented student." 

Roxas smiled and shoved back, "Well, thanks, oh so wise master."

Axel laughed.

"So what other lessons do you have to teach, oh great guru?"

Axel thought for a bit before he grinned mischievously, "The human mating call...dancing!"

Roxas laughed, "You make it sound like clubs ought to be in some nature documentary."

"Well, it's not that far off. Youth, vigor, flexibility, and perceived fertility can all be judged in a little hip movement. As a person ages they get a little stiffer and less flexible. There's something innate about dancing."

Roxas laughed, "You're such a know-it-all."

Axel turned on some club music to play over the cheap speakers attached to his laptop and hopped off the bed to stand in the strip of floor in the small dorm room.

"So, the real difference between bad dancing and decent dancing is the simple matter of following the beat," Axel said as he shifted his hips back and forth leisurely to the beat.

He continued, "Everything outside of that is a matter of confidence and just having fun."

Roxas put his laptop down and stood up. He tried to mirror the hip shift, but he was stiff and awkward. 

"Confidence, Roxas. Loosen up," Axel corrected.

"How can I be confident if I haven't gone dancing before?" the blond asked with a chuckle, still shifting to the beat, but robotically. 

"Come on. You can do it. If you can do that crazy shit you do on your skateboard, you can relax enough to shake your ass," Axel coaxed with a grin.

"Relax, huh?"

"Yup. Relax. Have fun. Use that charming confidence of yours," Axel started adding some arm movements to match the hip rolls, all with a mischievous grin. 

Roxas smiled. Having fun with Axel was something that came easily. He felt himself relax and just have fun, shifting his hips this way and that.

"There you go. You're getting it."

Roxas laughed. This was kind of fun.

They danced for a bit until Axel suggested, "Now, if there's a girl you're interested in, you can get her attention with just a small touch. Then, give her that confident smile." He did a little hip bump to Roxas's side with a wink.

Roxas laughed and then hip bumped back with a smirk.

"If she seems interested, follow up with a little arm touch," Axel tranced his hand down Roxas's shoulder and arm.

Roxas smirked, "Very smooth."

Axel grinned, "I know right? Then, see if she likes it, and if she does, follow up with some full on grinding, or at least if you want to move fast like I do. I don't have time for subtle seduction."

"Huh. So like this?" Roxas smoothly brushed his fingertips down Axel's arm. He looked up at him, with a confident smirk, his blue eyes focused solely on Axel's. The redhead unknowingly held his breath, those eyes did something to him. Roxas gave him a few beats before he grabbed Axel by the belt loops of his pants and pulled him onto himself, still shifting to the beat. 

Axel unconsciously swallowed at his best friend's intensity. 

"Y-you're a natural," Axel said, not cracking his voice, thank god.

Roxas chuckled deeply, releasing his hold on the belt loops and creating some distance between their bodies again. Axel didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. 

Roxas asked, turning around and slowly dancing to the short distance to the other side of the room, "So, should I come clubbing with you on Saturday?"

The redhead couldn't help but look at his butt shifting rhythmically. He shook his head to knock himself out of his fog, "Oh, yeah, sure! It'll be fun!"

Roxas grinned, a little cocky; it made something funny happen inside Axel. "So, you think I'm ready?"

Axel purred, "Well, you're definitely sexy." Where the hell did that come from?! Axel almost slapped his hand over his own mouth.

Roxas was none the wiser and just enjoyed dancing a few more beats before hopping onto his spot back on the bed, satisfied. He grabbed his laptop with a smile and started humming along to the music still playing, getting back to his school work.

Axel laughed nervously, his heart still beating rapidly for some unknown reason. He excused himself and entered the bathroom.

Once inside, he gripped his sink and looked at his own face in the mirror. 

What the fuck, Axel! That's your best friend?! Stop that damnable blush up your neck this instant!

Axel followed up by reciting the alphabet backwards. Once he'd gotten to H, G, F, E, he started to feel better.

He exited the bathroom and saw that Roxas was focused intensely in his work. Axel sighed internally, pushing the whole matter out of his mind, and sat down on his spot on his bed and got to work on his own set of school work.

\---------------------------------------

Kairi picked them up Wednesday afternoon. Sora was already in the front passenger seat and greeted them with a bright smile as Roxas and Axel slid into the back. Kairi and Axel's parents lived about two hours outside the city, close enough to make the trek easily, but far enough that living in the dorms was definitely preferable. They were all going to a family dinner since Kairi's boyfriend was in town. 

Roxas asked, "Are you feeling better, Sora? Caught up on sleep?"

Sora grinned, "Oh yeah. I think I slept, like, 13 hours!"

Axel grinned, "Called it."

Sora looked back at him questioningly. 

Axel waved his hand dismissively, "It's nothing. So anyone else coming to dinner?"

Kairi said, "Riku and his parents."

Riku was the son of some family friends. Kairi and him were fast friends since childhood, and he and his family were often pulled along to their annual vacation to Destiny Island. Riku himself studied at a college a few hours away, but he frequently made the trek to visit her, solidly maintaining Kairi's best friend status for years.

Axel grinned, "That's cool. It'll be good to see him too. I never know he managed to visit without Instagram. I haven't seen him in the flesh in a while."

Kairi smiled teasingly, "Riku and I just use our time wisely when we're together. We don't have time for big brothers."

"Hey!" Axel said, mock offended.

Sora smiled widely, "It'll be really good to see him."

Kairi smiled too, with an expression Axel couldn't identify, "It really will."

The rest of the car ride went pleasantly enough, mostly catching up with Sora and hearing the goings on with his life with the overseas exchange program. The two hours flew by.

\----------------------------------------

Roxas and Axel were recruited to help with dinner, since they weren't the guests of honor. They both fell into a comfortable system, especially since this was certainly not Roxas's first visit.

Axel's mother, Ariel, asked, "Dinner's almost ready. Would one of you go call everyone down?"

Axel raised his hand to volunteer, "I'll get them." He trudged upstairs and down the hall to Kairi's room.

With a quick knock and then an immediate opening of the door, he saw a sight that he never in a million years would have expected.

Sora was busy sucking Riku's face off on Kairi's bed, wiggling on top of him, while Riku had his hand firmly in the brunet's hair.

Axel only had a few seconds of bewilderment. Sora is cheating on Kairi? With Riku? A guy?

But then all those thoughts were blown out of the water when Kairi stepped out of the attached bathroom, not looking the least bit surprised. That is, until she saw Axel standing in the doorway.

"Axel…" she said, a little alarmed. 

The two on the bed looked up from their kiss, but Kairi had already shifted gears. 

"Boys, stay here," she said and then pushed Axel out of her room, closing the door behind her, then grabbed him by the arm to pull him into his own room.

Once she had pulled them both into Axel's room and shut the door, Axel finally said, "What the fuck, Kairi? What's going on?"

"Did you even knock?" Kairi asked, exasperated.

"Yes?"

"And wait?"

"Well...not really, but what is going on?" Axel asked, truly confused. 

She sighed, "Well, we were planning on announcing it after we all graduated."

"Announcing what?"

Kairi made a circular motion with her finger. "That we've been together for years."

"Wait. What? Who?"

"Me, Sora, and Riku."

Axel wasn't following. "Wait. What?"

"The three of us. We've been dating forever."

Axel held up his hand. "Wait. How does that even work?!"

"Axel. I'm not going to be going into details of my sex life with my brother. But that said, Sora, Riku, and I all love each other."

Axel was still beyond confused. "But Riku's your best friend."

"Yes, he is. He's also more than that," Kairi said seriously.

Axel sat down on his bed, "How is that not weird? I mean, do Sora and Riku have sex?"

Kairi huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I'm not getting into the details of my sex life with you! That said, how is it that weird? We're happy. When does weird really matter that much?"

"But Sora and Riku don't exactly act  _ gay _ ."

Kairi groaned and put her hand up to her forehead in exasperation, "Okay, first off. You talk with your hands, Axel. You have no room to talk."

"Hey!"

"That said, yeah, there are people out there that fit the stereotype, but liking what you like sexually isn't wrong, like you seem to be implying."

Axel waved his arms around, "But isn't it weird?"

Kairi pointed her finger at him, "Look, I know you have a long list of sexual hangups, but that's enough."

Axel felt legitimately offended, "I do not!"

Kairi sighed, "I didn't want to say anything, because it's your life, and there's nothing wrong with it if it makes you happy, but you've been having sex with a new girl practically every week. And yes, I know because you've slept with half my dorm building. But you're not happy. I can tell. The only time I truly see you happy is around Roxas."

Axel couldn't refute that. He looked away, not having anything to say in his defense.

"So tell me this. If having 'weird sex' makes you happy. Is it really that wrong?" Kairi asked gently.

Axel looked away. Maybe he did have some sexual hangups. 

Kairi continued, "You can't seriously tell me you'd never had a pleasant sexual feeling for a man."

At that, Axel shook his head firmly, "No. Never."

"Not even Roxas?" Kairi asked gently.

Axel again had no defense and sat in silence. He...well he had. Roxas was amazingly sexy and, to be honest, he couldn't imagine anyone being more amazing than him. He guessed he had had pleasant sexual feelings for a man. Quite often. His face turned into a look of realization and then morphed into terror.

Kairi held his hand, "It's okay. Really."

"But he's my best friend! We can't!" Axel said fearfully.

Kairi patted his hand, "It's okay. It's honestly okay."

"But I'm not gay!"

Kairi softly laughed at this, "If you're attracted to a man, you kind of are. Or Bi. Pan. Queer. Yeah, we'll just use queer for now."

"But! I!" Axel was genuinely freaking out. 

Kairi hugged him, "Shhh. It's okay. It'll be okay."

"He's my best friend Kairi…" Axel’s initial anxiety was morphing into something else. 

"How is that a bad thing?" Kairi smiled gently.

"But. I mean. He's a man."

Kairi sighed, "We're back on to this?"

"And if things went wrong, I'd lose him. He's my best friend, Kairi. What if things went wrong?"

She smiled and patted his back comfortingly, "And what if things went right?"

Axel sat and thought for a bit about that. Would Roxas even be interested in something like that? With him? And if he was, would they be able to make it work? Could he really...would they be happy? 

A bit of hope bloomed in Axel's chest, though it was tapered with another thought. 

"Roxas only sees me as a friend," he spoke.

Kairi patted his back, "Yeah. But I also don't think your chances are that horrible. He cares about you a lot. Who knows?" She grinned a little mischievously, "You could always use all those tricks you use on all the girls to seduce him."

Axel chuckled darkly, not believing that would actually work, "Yeah."

Kairi hugged him, "You'll be okay."

He hugged back, feeling a little bit calmer, still a little freaked out, but calmer, "When did my little sister get to be so smart?"

She huffed in jest, "I've always been smart. You've just been the one who's been too dumb to see you've been in love with your best friend for years."

"Shit. Have I? I guess, maybe. Really? Years?"

"At least, according to my observation, it's been years, Axel," Kairi said affectionately. She stood up and gave her brother an encouraging hand up. "Come on. I'm assuming you came upstairs to let us know dinner is ready. We better go or else someone else will catch my boyfriends making out."

\------------------------------------------

On the car ride back, Axel had a lot to think about. In any other situation he'd be stewing about the dynamic between his sister and the snoozing brunet in the front seat. Instead, he was focused on the blond softly snoring, leaning on his shoulder. 

God, he really was in love with him, he thought, as he took in the view of Roxas’s face, peaceful and perfect. The occasional streetlight gave him a better picture to see every pore and imperfection, all charming.

He spent the time confirming that it was true: he was in love with his best friend. This was followed by both pain and warmth in his chest and thinking about what the hell he was going to do...really. With a sharp spike of trepidation, he wondered what the hell he could possibly do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the beta Anra7777!

The next day, Axel woke up feeling like maybe it couldn't be true. He couldn't really be in love with Roxas. Kairi had been trying to distract him from freaking out over her relationship.

Not that he was really  _ that _ upset about it. Both Sora and Riku were practically family and even though it was certainly not anything he was expecting, he couldn't imagine either of them not treating his little sister with the utmost care. Kairi seemed happy, outside of the distance. He could at least tell the distance thing got to her. Maybe he could be a more supportive big brother from now on.

But, yeah, Kairi had been trying to distract him. There was no way he was in love with Roxas. That would be ridiculous, right?

He checked his phone to see the time, and then checked his old texts to Roxas to see maybe if there was something there. He needed some sort of justification that she was wrong about her assessment. They were just friends. Just friends.

He pulled up the latest selfie, the one where Roxas just glowed with that happy smile in the morning light holding his skateboard up. Axel's heart felt warm, as he stared at every little bit. He mostly spent time taking in the way Roxas smiled with his eyes, closing ever so slightly. His smile showed off a bit of his teeth. The faint freckles spread on his nose. 

Shit. It was true.

He spent a few more minutes looking at various pictures of him, either sent or taken over the years. Each one charming and each one sent his heart into that full feeling. He really did have it bad.

Axel leaned back in his bed. What was he going to do? Keep pushing it down? Yeah... _ keep _ because he really had been doing it all along. Shit. But it's been sort of working so far and he wouldn't have to worry about losing him as a best friend. 

He could confess, but that would bring the danger of Roxas freaking out and their friendship being blown to hell. This really felt like the worst, because he wasn't sure how he'd manage without his best friend. Roxas was already so integrated into his life.

He chuckled darkly, at the thought of seducing him: one of the other options. All of his tricks really only worked on girls who were already looking for something. He was able to peg the type of girl who was out on the town, in need of a little  _ release _ , and he was perfectly happy to provide a little stress relief. It didn't hurt there were a number of high quality colleges around with lots of girls under quite a bit of stress.

Axel sighed deeply, a little despondent. Roxas only saw him as a friend. Shit, what was he going to do? And he was supposed to meet him for lunch in a few hours after his first class. 

Lunch was torture. Not only had Roxas greeted him with the most radiant smile, but he had picked up a sandwich and soup combo. The sandwich itself was fine, but Roxas kept making occasional obscene slurping noises with the soup. Axel had to excuse himself at one point to go count prime numbers in the bathroom to calm down. 

He was so caught up in his feelings, Axel couldn't even remember the conversation he had with Roxas. Something about Hayner and the girl he liked? Olivia? Opal? New skater girl that Hayner was head over heels for and pining stupidly after. 

Axel never thought he would truly be able to relate to Hayner, but he guessed there was a time and place for anything.

At least there was one thing Axel had decided to do after Roxas had left to get to his finance class. Axel was going to do some recon, and one benefit Axel had from maintaining his best friend status, was it made recon a little easier. Sorry, Kairi. He was going to have to use her. 

During a homework session with the two of them in his room, Axel spoke, "So, Roxas. I, uh, discovered something I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't quite know how to bring it up."

Roxas looked up from his work, "Is that why you've been acting weird?"

Axel jumped a bit, "Have I been acting weird?"

Roxas took a few seconds to look him up and down critically, "Yes."

Axel looked away and ran a hand through his hair, "I uh."

"So what did you find out?" Roxas interrupted. 

"Oh yeah...so. uh. I walked in on Sora and Riku making out." Axel tried to say smoothly. 

Roxas looked shocked, "Sora's cheating on Kairi?! With Riku?!"

Axel put up his hands in defense of his sister, "No, no! Well I thought that too. Turns out Kairi's part of a threesome. They're all dating each other."

Roxas looked confused, "How does that even work?"

Axel chuckled nervously, "She didn't want to go into the details with me, but supposedly they've been in love for a long time."

"Wow...uh. I guess I can see why you've been acting weird. That's pretty weird," Roxas said shocked.

Axel probed a bit, "Yeah… it's weird, but Kairi seems happy. Do you think that's wrong?"

Roxas thought for a bit, "I mean. I guess if it works for them. How long has this been going on?"

"Kairi said it's been years."

"Wow...I can't decide on whether to be impressed they kept it under wraps that long, or that it's been working for that long. Years?" Roxas said. 

"Yeah, years," Axel confirmed. 

"So she's been long distance with both of them. Man. Poor Kairi," Roxas shook his head.

"Yeah, it one hell of a way to find out though. It looked like Sora was practically trying to suck the very air out of Riku's lungs," Axel laughed smoothly. That sounded smooth, right? Not a nervous and weird laugh, right?

"Seriously. Is that why you took so long to get them for dinner?"

"Yeah. Kairi and I talked about...stuff," Axel said. 

Roxas nodded, "So she's happy?"

"Yeah. She really seems to be happy. You don't think it's too weird though? I mean...I think Sora and Riku get it on alone too. I mean, two guys..." Axel probed with the question he really wanted to ask in all this. 

Roxas rolled his eyes dismissively, "Seriously Axel. What year are we in. I'm just glad to hear they're happy. However the hell they get it on isn't exactly my business."

Axel grinned widely but did his best to tame it down. That wasn't a no! I mean, it wasn't exactly a yes, but it wasn't revulsion either.

"So, are there any girls that have caught your fancy?" Fuck. That was the least subtle subject change ever, Axel. 

Roxas didn't seem to pick up on it. With a shrug he said, "Not really."

Axel internally fist pumped.

Roxas continued, "Well, sort of. It's kind of embarrassing really."

Fist pump ruined. "O-oh? Uh. Is there someone?"

Roxas laughed a little nervously, "Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh," Axel just might cry instead. 

"I kind of created an 'ideal girlfriend' in my head that I've been jacking off to," Roxas said a little nervously. 

Axel was on a proverbial rollercoaster of emotion. No real girl. And he gets to hear about Roxas masterbate. His sexual fantasies! This was a gift from the heavens! Ok. Play it cool. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Nothing to be embarrassed about. What's she like?" What is it that you really like Roxas?

"Well. I mean, it's not like I really have figured out hair or eyes or something. I guess in terms of body, it'd be small breasts because after Tifa it's kind of become a turn off."

Thank you, Tifa!

"I think it's mostly her personality. Playful. Fun. A little aggressive."

A little more hope bloomed in Axel's chest.

Roxas chuckled, "I dunno. I think I just want to find a girl that we can have fun together. Fun sex. Fun dates. Fun everything. Just be happy you know. Is that cheesy?"

Axel shook his head vigorously, "No! Not at all! You deserve to be happy!"

Roxas laughed a little more relaxed, hearing Axel's support, "I always imagine her giving the best head. Fucking her all over my room."

Axel bit his lip. God, he'd go down on Roxas in a second. And he hadn't exactly thought specifics for dynamics between them, but he'd certainly be game for Roxas fucking him  _ anywhere _ . He felt a little surprised at himself for how little resistance he had at the thought.

"I think either the bathroom or the bed are my favorite. I know it's not exactly the kinkiest spots, but it'd be fun to just, you know, be together. We wouldn't need to do crazy shit to be happy."

Shit. Roxas was so sweet. He just wanted to be loved. Axel could love him. Did love him. Axel was both touched and rock hard. How could Roxas manage to do that to him?

"Is it weird?"

Axel grabbed at Roxas's hands, "No! No. It's not weird at all."

Roxas smiled, looking up at him with those eyes of his, "Thanks, Axel."

Oh shit. Axel really really wanted to attack him again. His hands were practically burning with the feeling of holding Roxas's hands in his own. Roxas’s beautiful blue eyes were looking up at him. And he was sitting on his bed that he'd done tons of naughty things to people he truly didn't care about and here was the person he really did care for. Not good. Not good. Not good. Assault is bad, Axel. "Uh. Hold that thought. Need to...go take a dump."

Roxas laughed, "You don't need my permission, Axel."

Axel got up doing his best to avoid Roxas seeing his erection and didn't release his breath until the door was closed.

Axel tried counting the digits of Pi, but it wasn't working this time. He tried the backwards alphabet but it also had little impact on his erection and rapidly beating heart.

Hearing Roxas talk about his sexual fantasies and that blooming hope in his chest that maybe, maybe it was possible that Roxas would be okay with him, it was practically impossible not to be turned on.

He did the next thing he could think of, and unzipped himself. He nearly groaned at just the release of his tight jeans. Axel leaned over the toilet and started pumping.

God, Roxas. Roxas wanted blow jobs? He could suck his dick. He'd suck it all day long. If it meant Roxas kept those beautiful eyes of his on him. The redhead licked his lips wondering what Roxas would taste like.

He squeezed himself a little harder. Roxas wanted it fun? He could make it fun. And who the hell cares that he wanted it on his bed? He'd just been fantasizing taking him on his own bed. God, if he could take him now. If Roxas wanted him on the moon, he wouldn't have cared. And he didn't want it kinky because he just wanted to be loved? Roxas was so sentimental. It was so sweet. He just wanted to squeeze him and kiss him all over.

Axel pumped a little faster. And Roxas wanted to fuck all over his room? He could sort of imagine Roxas taking him. His best friend always had these brilliant flashes of intensity that were just so amazingly sexy. But he also wanted to take Roxas too, be the aggressor, and see those beautiful blue eyes of his blown out in lust for the wonderful naughty things he could do to him. Maybe they could be a reverse couple. God. That'd be so fantastic.

Axel bit his lip to keep quiet. The old dorm had thick concrete walls, but it didn't mean no sound traveled. He felt like he was nearly peaking.

Shit, how was he so stupid before? The most amazing person in the world had been by his side all along. If only he could touch him. Life would be perfect. If only. If only Roxas loved him too.

With that thought, Axel came with a muffled groan. He panted, supporting himself with his arm on the wall over the toilet.

Axel didn't know what to think of himself. He hadn't masturbated in over a year, thanks to the revolving warm bodies available to him, and yet jacking off in the toilet to the thought of his best friend got him done faster and felt better than an actual human being. 

He was in seriously deep.

As he exited the bathroom, feeling a little guilty, Roxas asked, "Were you okay? You were in there a while?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Uh. Must of had a bad burrito."

"You okay?"

"Yeah...uh make any headway on that economic history report?" Axel redirected. 

Roxas took the bait and complained about trying to decide whether to include the effects of the European markets in his report or not.

Axel took a sigh of relief and stared at his best friend longingly.

Wouldn't it be great if Roxas loved him too...

\---------------------------------------

Something was still up with Axel and Roxas didn't quite know what to do. Axel was acting weird again today at lunch, but Roxas supposed it had only been two days since he'd found out his sister was involved in a long term threesome. Yeah, it was odd, but it's not like he and Axel didn't know Sora or Riku. They were most likely treating Kairi like the queen she was.

It left Roxas stumped as to why Axel would look at him funny and then immediately look away. Axel was unusually nervous too. His tell was running his hand through his hair and he was doing it all the damn time. He'd smile at really random moments and then look dejected the next.

Roxas reasoned that it's only been a few days since this behavior popped up. He could just be having some off days, but it still was odd from having his best friend be so stable and good humored around him. Maybe they should cancel their plans to go clubbing tomorrow. Or maybe that's what Axel needed: to just get laid and feel better.

Roxas sighed. He really hated being left out of some important knowledge. If something was up, he had hoped Axel would be forthright and honest with him. That's what friends are, right?

Roxas decided to take out any negative emotions with a skateboarding session. He was pleasantly surprised to find he wasn't alone, and he skated up to his new friend. "Hey, Olette!"

"Roxas! Hey. Needed to get out some school stress too?" Olette jumped off her board to talk. 

"Sort of. Different sort of stress. What's up with you?"

"I memorized one too many organic molecules and figured I needed a break. Something wrong?" she asked, concerned. 

Roxas sighed, "I dunno. I'm probably just being stupid."

She frowned a little, "It's okay. Really, what's up?"

"I dunno. My best friend is acting weird, but it's only been recently. He's always been happy around me, so it's weird," Roxas frowned.

"Axel, the chem major, right?"

"Yeah."

She looked sympathetic, "Sorry I'm not much help. I don't really know him. At all, outside of, I think he might have slept with a girl on my floor."

Roxas chuckled, "He kind of gets around. He's pretty charming and not exactly hard on the eyes. To be honest, I think maybe he just hasn't found the right girl yet. He'd probably settle down once he does."

Olette asked, "How has he been acting weird in particular?"

"Well, he has been nervous pretty much all the time. And he randomly starts smiling and then can switch immediately as if he were a kicked puppy. And the time I called him out on being weird, he wouldn't really look me in the eyes. He's been having trouble in general with looking me in the eyes. Sometimes too much, sometimes not at all."

Olette thought for a bit, "Maybe he did find the right girl. Outside of him looking at you funny, I'd say it almost sounds like he could be love sick. Is there anyone around him he'd be interested in? But I should say that, really, it could be almost anything. I don't know him well enough to judge. Those signs could be almost anything. But love sick is at least my guess."

Roxas didn't know what to think about that, "I don't think there's anyone it could be. I mean it mostly happens when we're just hanging out, just the two of us."

Olette looked at Roxas critically, and then shook her head, "Well, I hope it works out. Maybe ask him directly what's on his mind? See if there's anything he really wants to tell you."

"Thanks."

Olette smiled and lifted up her board, "Shall we?"

Roxas nodded and hopped on his own board to welcome the distraction.

\-----------------------------------------

Axel still had yet to figure out what he was going to do with all these feelings. It was slowly driving him crazy and he just didn't really know what to do. Sit on all of this? Masterbate until he was totally dry? Just kiss Roxas's adorably delicious looking lips?

Kairi had refused to speak to him, on the basis that Sora was in town for a limited time and she could spend time on Axel's problems when she wasn't trying to cram in as much QT as she could.

That's what brought Axel to knock on Demyx's door with a family sized bag of Doritos. In Axel's mind, Demyx wasn't exactly the most reliable, but he was at least a good listener and Axel had so very much he needed to get out.

"Hey, Axel, come on in!" Demyx grinned.

"Hey, Demyx. What's up?" Axel handed his junk food offering over.

"Sweet! The ranch ones are my favorite!"

"I know, but Nacho cheese is still the best," Axel grinned. 

"But the ranch ones are all tingly!" Demyx opened up the bag and started eating them with a hum of pleasure. 

"Sooo I have this friend…" Axel started. 

"Do I know them?" Demyx asked innocently. 

"No, you don't know them."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know a lot of people," Demyx said. 

Axel groaned internally, "Well, I guess you probably know them."

"What's their name?"

"It's a secret. Alright? The friend doesn't want people to know he has a problem," Axel said frustrated.

"Ooohh. Okay. So your friend?"

Axel sighed and continued, "So, my friend has this problem. It turns out he's in love with his best friend."

"That's a problem?"

"Well. Yes. My friend only figured it out recently, and he doesn't know what to do about it," Axel sighed, finally they were getting somewhere.

Demyx sat in thought for a bit, "Does he not want to get together with his best friend?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "I mean, he does. But he's kind of scared. His best friend probably only sees him as a friend."

"Are you sure? Has your friend asked?" Demyx crunched on more Doritos. 

"Well. No. I don't think he's even aware I like him," Axel sighed.

"You like who?" Demyx asked.

"Huh?"

"You said 'I don't think he's even aware I like him.' I thought we were talking about your friend," Demyx said, confused.

Axel groaned and put his hand on his face, "Nevermind. It's not worth beating around the bush with you. There is no friend. It's me...I'm in love with Roxas." He enthusiastically pointed to himself. 

Demyx sat in thought for a bit, "So, your friend?"

"Is me. Yeah. I love him, and I don't know what to do. I just. Aaarrggg," Axel groaned and put his hands over his face again.

"Oh. Well, that's far less confusing. Do you know if Roxas likes you back?" Demyx offered the bag.

Axel grabbed a few chips, "No. I mean. Well. He definitely sees me as a friend..."

"Why not ask?"

Axel sighed, "I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Are they weird? What's wrong with weird? I dunno. You guys are already a little weird."

Axel looked at him. Demyx was calling him weird. Demyx. "How are we weird?"

The sandy blond held out his fingers, "You know each other's class schedules. See each other every day. You bring Roxas to all your family events. You bought a futon just so Roxas doesn't have to walk the couple flights up to his own room. And this is the most honest you've been with me this whole year." Demyx huffed the last sentence and crossed his arms.

Axel looked away. Shit. He was 100% right. Even about the last part that wasn't totally about being weird for Roxas but it kind of also was because he really had been in a weird funk for a long time. "Sorry, Demyx. It seems I haven't quite realized what I've been doing," he shook his head a little despondently.

Demyx smiled openly, and crunched a few more chips, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, thanks… it seems I've been doing a lot of stupid shit."

Demyx thought, "Well, it's not exactly bad. I wish there was someone out there who would be weird for me."

Axel shook his head, "Yeah. I guess in terms of that, it's not so bad. But I've been kind of a slut."

Demyx waved a chip around, "Nothing wrong with being a slut as long as it makes you happy. But you haven't been happy."

Axel shook his head, "No. Not really."

"But Roxas makes you happy. You're happy when you're with Roxas."

Despite the torture, yeah, he was happy. "Yeah. I am."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Demyx said simply.

"What if everything falls apart? I don't think I could manage if he didn't want to be my friend anymore because of this. I mean, even if we get together, what would happen if we broke up? I'd lose him that way too!"

Demyx thought, "I guess that would suck… losing friends sucks."

Axel winced a bit at that. He'd been kind of a sucky friend it seems. 

Demyx continued, "But what if things worked out? You would always be together. For the rest of your lives. When most friendships die and fade, you'd still be together. That'd be nice."

Axel thought about that. Not that marriage was even remotely in his thought process, but Demyx wasn't wrong. A lot of friendships fade, but if you're dating your best friend… you'll always be their most important person. Axel really wanted to always be the most important person to Roxas. Roxas was certainly his.

"But how do I even let him know how I feel? How do I ask him how he feels?"

Demyx just shrugged, "I dunno. You could just say 'do you like me Roxas? I like you.'"

"... Yeah. I dunno about that."

Demyx shrugged. 

Axel groaned, "And I'm supposed to go clubbing with him tomorrow. I might as well just die seeing him dance again! And he'll probably be dressed in the clothes we bought last week and he looked so hot in those. I'm going to die!"

Demyx looked at him concerned, "You're going clubbing? You're going to pick up more girls?"

Axel shook his head, "I can't do that shit anymore."

Demyx asked, "Then is Roxas going to?"

Axel looked horrified, "Oh god. He might! What the hell have I been doing?!"

"Uh. I dunno? What have you been doing?"

"Teaching Roxas how to pick up girls! Shit! This is awful! What the hell!"

Demyx shrugged, "I think you should just talk to him."

Axel groaned and put his head in his hands, "What have I been doing?"

Demxy folded his arms on his chest, "Just talk to him."

"But I'm scared. We're best friends. What if I lose him?"

Demyx pointed his finger at him, "You're going to lose him anyways. He might find someone else. You were lucky he didn't love Tifa, but it might not always be that way. You're already lucky that he already cares enough to be weird with you. So you gotta do something about it. Sometimes things break apart from doing nothing too."

Axel shook his head. Shit. He was wrong. About a lot of things. He smacked his own cheeks in an attempt to get it through his admittedly thick skull that he needed to change his thinking. 

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll talk to Roxas."

Demyx groaned and lay back on the bed, "Thank god. I thought I'd have to watch you destroy yourself more."

Axel chuckled, "Thanks, Demyx. Not that you probably trust me, but feel free to come to me for relationship advice when you manage to find someone."

Demyx put his thumbs up, "Yup! I'll find someone! There's someone out there who'll be weird with me! I just gotta wait! Go with the flow. Be myself. It'll happen."

Axel laughed, with a feeling of determination. There was no waiting for him. He knew who he wanted. The person he would always want to "be weird with." And as terrifying as it was, he had to. He had to at least take that chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! It means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas forgoed getting homework done Saturday morning in favor of knocking on Axel's door. He didn't totally buy Olette's assessment that Axel was "love sick," but he definitely was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with his best friend, and sitting on it just wasn't what he wanted to do. He really hated sitting on shit that was wrong. It bothered him on a fundamental level.

Axel answered the door, looking haggard with that Spongebob blanket of his wrapped around his waist. Axel had not slept well, and needed the blanket to hide his combination morning wood and sexual frustration.

He looked surprised and a touch scared, but at that point he was pretty exhausted. "Roxas!"

"Dude. Axel. You look like shit," Roxas said, a little amazed. 

Axel looked away and ran his hand through his hair. That hurt coming from the object of his infatuation. The morning wood was instantly gone. 

Roxas asked gently, "Can I come in?"

Axel didn't meet his eyes, "Yeah, I guess." Axel nodded numbly and stepped aside.

Roxas entered and sat down on his usual spot on the bed and Axel his. Roxas took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the face, "Tell me what is going on, Axel."

Axel looked away, panicky. He had vowed to tell him, but he hadn't expected it to be the next morning, looking like shit, after having shitty sleep, and being told he looked like shit, dressed with fucking shit Spongebob blanket and his shitty ratty pjs. Shit! "Nothing!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "That's bull. You've been acting weird ever since we got back from your parents’ house. At first I thought it was because of Kairi, but it can't be just that. What is it, Axel?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "I'd rather not talk about it right now…"

Roxas took a deep breath, "Okay, when?"

Axel looked away, "I will. Just…give me a bit. Okay?"

Roxas sighed, at least he was admitting that something was wrong, "I don't want to force it out of you. I'm just worried, okay?"

Axel finally did meet his eyes, and Roxas met his with legitimate concern.

Axel sighed with a bit of guilt, "I'm sorry, I'm just working through a lot of emotions."

Roxas was curious at this. Working through emotions? Was Olette right? "Is it a girl?"

Axel looked at him confused, "What girl?"

Roxas sighed. Maybe not. "Nevermind."

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "I… how about this. Can I grab a shower and then we can talk?"

Roxas nodded and got up, "Just meet me in my room when you’re ready."

Axel nodded.

Roxas smiled a little sympathetically before exiting, feeling better that at least they were moving in a positive direction.

Axel put his hands on his face with a groan. Shit. It was time, but he was not ready. He was still scared of their friendship being blown to hell and it didn't help that Roxas told him to his face that he looked like shit. He couldn't help feeling pessimistic about the whole process. Maybe he could avoid it somehow? But the prospect of Roxas picking up some girl at the club tonight loomed over him. He knew it was stupid and cowardly and he just wanted to run, but he also would feel his heart broken to pieces if Roxas got together with someone that he ended up loving that wasn't him.

Axel sighed and got up to stumble into the shower. At least he could make himself look decent.

  
  


Roxas was surprised when Axel arrived at his room looking significantly better, though he could still see the bags under his eyes. Axel spent quite a bit of time picking out his outfit and getting properly coiffed.

Roxas looked him up and down, "Well, you clean up well."

Axel grinned brightly; a little more hope burned.

Roxas looked at him, concerned with his still strange behavior, but he chose not to comment, "Come on in."

Axel found his usual spot on the bed and Roxas tossed a breakfast burrito into the microwave before turning around to look at his best friend, "So. What is going on?"

Axel was not ready for this. But he had to be. Okay. "I came to the realization about some things."

Roxas raised his eyebrow, but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. 

Axel ran his hands through his hair again and didn't say anything. 

Roxas sighed, and when the microwave beeped, he took out the hot burrito and handed it to Axel, "I don't really want to force you. Really. But I thought you could be honest with me. Something is obviously bothering you."

Axel sighed and looked off to the side, not particularly interested in the burrito and he set it aside, "I'm being cowardly. I'm just scared Roxas."

Roxas smiled teasingly, "What could you be scared of? I've never known anyone more cocky than you."

Axel smiled at Roxas's attempt to make him feel better. It only reinforced how amazing he was. Time to man up and stop being ridiculous. "I'm scared of losing you."

Roxas looked at him questioningly. He couldn't think of a proper response to that. Did he kill his dog or something? Was he involved in something dangerous? What the hell happened last Wednesday? Roxas was starting to feel a touch frightened.

"Seriously, Axel. What is going on? What the hell happened?"

Axel took a deep breath and held Roxas's hand. He looked him in the eye with as much gravitas he could muster and said, "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. I love you too. So spit it out. What is going on?"

Axel chuckled darkly, "That's it. That's what's going on. I love you. I want to date you. To kiss you. Make you mine."

Roxas looked confused. Each word adding further and further to the confusion. Wait. Axel loves him? Like,  _ that _ sort of love? He looked down at Axel's hand resting on top of his own. 

Then he looked at Axel's face. Determined, scared, but hopeful. Shit. He was serious.

Roxas thoughts starting running the gambit. So his odd behavior? He really...Olette was right. But for himself? Why? He could have anyone. Why him?

"Why me?" Roxas voiced aloud.

Axel chuckled and squeezed his hand a little, "Of all the people I've been with, you're the only one that's been able to make me happy. You're so much more than a best friend to me, Roxas. I've been scared to say anything because I've been so scared to lose you. But I love you." He looked a little desperately into Roxas eyes. 

Roxas continued to think critically, "So on Wednesday…"

"Having to face Kairi doing something...well, 'weird' for her happiness made me confront my own issues. I've been unhappy, Roxas. So unhappy. Except when I'm with you."

Roxas shook his head, "You haven't seemed unhappy."

Axel chuckled, "There's a reason for that." He squeezed Roxas's hand again. 

Roxas was still trying to process all of this. He never would have expected that Axel was unhappy. He felt a little bit like a failure as a friend. But then came one of the inevitable questions, he asked openly with some confusion, "But I'm a man. You've always gone for women."

Axel's confidence was boosted from Roxas showing no real revulsion. He decided to press his luck and purred, "Would it help if I told you I've been fantasizing about sucking your dick ever since you told me about your ideal girl giving you head?"

Roxas looked up at him for that, a little shocked. Both because of the words that exited his best friend's mouth, but also because it made his heart skip a beat.

Axel started ever so teasingly running his fingers on the wrist he was holding, "Can't I be your ideal girl?"

Roxas's hand was suddenly feeling warm. All the spots Axel touched were feeling almost as if they were burning. 

Axel shifted a little closer and Roxas started hearing his own heart beating in his ears.

Axel purred, "You could fuck me wherever you want. It doesn't need to be kinky. I just want you." He then looked down at Roxas's crotch and grinned mischievously, but with a great deal of happiness in his eyes. Roxas was getting hard. 

Axel continued on the attack, ever so slowly pushing Roxas into being pinned on the bed with the redhead above him, but giving the blond every opportunity to push him away, "I only want you, Roxas. It sounds cliche but all those girls meant nothing to me."

At this Roxas pushed back and sat back up with a glare, "Do you use these lines on those girls too?"

Axel shook his head with a big smile, filled with affection, honest and open, "Never." He grinned mischievously and held his free hand up to hold Roxas's cheek, "But I'll let you in on a little secret. I can only seduce people who already want me too." And pushed forward, using his hand to guide Roxas into a kiss. Both their eyes closed, Roxas more so from habit or instinct.

It was chaste but electrifying anyways. They both couldn't help moaning, but Axel took the opportunity to skirt his tongue on Roxas's teeth when he was given the opportunity and was rewarded with a shiver.

Axel pulled back to get an assessment, and Roxas opened his eyes. 

Axel put his forehead to touch Roxas forehead as well in an attempt to connect, "It's you, Roxas. You're the only one I want. Please tell me that's okay." He pulled away to give Roxas a little space.

Roxas's heart was still going and pounding in his ears, and he could feel his pants getting tighter. Despite the fuzz in his brain, Roxas knew whatever Axel was doing, it was definitely arousing. The Male thing wasn't particularly bothering him as much as it probably should, but this was Axel. His best friend. A best friend that was attentive and funny and definitely attractive. But was also the king of one night stands. 

Axel patiently watched Roxas process through various emotions. He stared at those beautiful blue eyes of his trying to think through everything before they snapped up and met his own intensely. 

Roxas growled a little, "I'm not going to be a one night stand for you."

Axel's hope in his heart was bursting making his whole chest hot. He replied back with love and happiness, "Never. I'm never doing that shit again, Roxas. You're the only one. I'm dead serious. I only want to be weird with you."

Roxas continued to look intensely for any sign of deceit but he did question, "Weird with?"

Axel smiled and rubbed Roxas cheek gently with a thumb, "It's something Demyx said when I was asking for advice. I'm weird for you, Roxas. You're the only one who makes me feel this way. Makes me do these things. Demyx is waiting for someone to be weird with, but there's no waiting for me. You're the only one."

Roxas smiled slightly at this. Axel's message was finally getting through. The blond admitted, "I've never seen you act this weird before…"

Axel grin was going a thousand watts, "Only you...so can I kiss you again?"

Roxas sat for a bit, but something clicked in him. He hadn't really quite processed through all his emotions, but that last kiss felt so good and he kind of wanted to keep going.

Roxas tilted forward and pressed his mouth to his best friend's.

Axel moaned and Roxas was the one who moved in deeper, sticking his tongue inside as if to claim it as his own.

Axel was in heaven. Roxas was at the very least willing to try, and now he was getting hit by his brilliant intensity. He could die happy now. Though not before kissing and tasting the inside of Roxas's mouth. Roxas's lips were rough and a little chapped, but so genuine and arousing. And Roxas kissed as if Axel was already his own. As if that it wasn't already true.

Roxas pulled back and said seriously, "Okay."

Axel asked a little dazed, "Okay?"

Roxas nodded, "Okay. Let's date."

Axel grinned widely and tilted forward to continue the kiss, but was met with Roxas’s palm on his mouth instead.

Roxas had held up his hand in interruption with a smirk, "I want to be wined and dined first. Let's do this right."

Axel purred, "Anything you want. I want to show how serious I am about you. But how  _ are _ you going to deal with  _ that _ ?" He directed with his eyes down to Roxas's erection.

Roxas growled, "I dunno. Count prime numbers?"

Axel suggested with a mischievous grin, "I could suck you off. I'll be quick, I promise. Then we can go get a much better breakfast than a frozen burrito."

Roxas growled a little at the temptation.

Axel held the palm that was to his face and licked at Roxas's thumb, popping the whole thing in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, what he hoped was a good facsimile to what he wanted to do. 

Roxas growled. He really wanted to do this right, but damn. A little part of him feared Axel was just toying with him. Whatever. He'd kick his ass if it came to that. He really  _ really _ did want to do this right...but that was so very tempting. His  _ other _ brain was the one to win, and he took his free hand to release himself from his pants.

Axel purred as he grabbed Roxas’s dick gently, with a hiss from the blond. "Mmm.  _ Thank you _ . I've been wanting to do this." The redhead slid down Roxas's body and positioned himself to give an experimental lick up the shaft.

Roxas hissed again and Axel looked up at him. The redhead grinned at the view. That was exactly what he wanted to see. Roxas looking right at him, a little fuzzy and lustful. He licked up again a little more firmly. 

Roxas moaned in response and threaded his fingers through the red locks encouragingly.

Axel took one final lick up the shaft before popping the head in his mouth. There was some precome there and he purred. So that's what Roxas tasted like.

Roxas moaned at the vibration and warm wet heat. Shit. Axel should not logically be good at this, and yet here they were. 

Axel in fact didn't quite know what to do, he was more used to tonguing the alphabet on a set of labia. But encouraged and turned on by Roxas's reactions, he experimented a little. Sucking a bit, swirling his tongue, pumping some with his hand holding Roxas's dick in place. Anything he saw got a pleasant reaction, he found a way to do it again. It was new, but Axel was loving making Roxas feel good. His own dick was straining to burst in his pants, and he felt it particularly strongly when he snuck a peek to look up at those beautiful blue eyes looking glazed and wanton. Axel could definitely get addicted to this.

Axel wasn't the only one getting addicted to the feeling. Roxas was soaking up the warm, wet stimulation. It was almost unfair how good Axel was at this. The competitive part of him thought he'd have to learn how to give head even better than his best friend. Somehow that turned him on even more. Roxas would learn how to make Axel feel good too.

With that thought in mind, Roxas started tensing, and Axel could tell he was most likely close. The redhead pulled his mouth off of Roxas's dick but kept a firm grip, pumping rapidly. He really  _ really _ wanted a good look at Roxas's face when he came. Axel snaked his free hand down to release himself and started pumping with the same rhythm.

It took about half a minute more, but Roxas did a final deep groan and came at Axel's hand. Axel pumped himself for a few seconds more before coming with the sight of Roxas's orgasm burning in his brain.

After Axel was able to collect himself a bit, he drew his fingers up to his mouth and licked a finger clean, "Mmm. I like the way you taste."

Roxas chuckled weakly, "Fuck. Axel."

He grinned mischievously, "That's a good look for you." Axel wiped the rest of his come covered hand on Roxas blanket. It was already a mess from when Axel released. "Let me throw this in the wash for you before we go."

Roxas chuckled a bit and looked at the ceiling with the back of his hand on his forehead, "Fuck. Well. I guess that confirmed some things."

Axel laid down next to him, with a certain degree of difficulty due to the size of the bed, and having to avoid making any of his clothes becoming a mess. He hummed questioningly. 

"Well… at least this will work on a sexual level," Roxas said a touch distantly. 

Axel grinned but then shifted to a bit more of an affectionate expression, "But you know I really actually do love you. I want this to work on that level too."

Roxas turned his head to look him in the face, "You promise?"

Axel smiled with a serious look in his eyes, "I promise."

Roxas smiled at that. Axel always delivered on his promises…well except for one. "I guess we're not picking up girls tonight," Roxas laughed. 

Axel groaned, "Please, no. I was having nightmares about that."

Roxas smirked and gently caressed the spot right under the dark bags under his eyes, "That where you got these from?"

Axel laughed, "Among other things. I was also pretty scared I'd lose you."

Roxas hummed in acknowledgement before he said with a small smirk, "I think we'll probably be okay."

Axel smiled with all the happiness in the world, "Yeah…"

\------------------------------------

"So you're telling me it took until Saturday for Axel to confess?" Riku asked with a smirk.

They had all finished from a family dinner at Axel and Kairi's parent's place, marking the day before Sora went back overseas. Riku was tagging along on the drive back, to see him off at the airport as well.

Riku continued grinning at the brunet in the front passenger seat, "I win."

Sora groaned, "Hey, I was close! At least I was better than Kairi."

Roxas asked from his spot in the middle of the back seat, "What's going on?"

Kairi smiled a little mischievously, "We made bets on when Axel would actually confess. Sora bet on 24 hours. I've been watching my lug of a big brother in love with you for years, so I said not at all. Riku got sometime before Sora's flight. So he won."

Axel mocked indignation, "Such little faith from my sister!"

Kairi shrugged, "Not my fault I was born with all the intelligence genes. If you had any brains you would have realized it way sooner."

Axel groaned. He couldn't find a good comeback.

Sora turned around from his seat and waggled his eyebrows with a grin directed to Roxas, "So how far have you guys gotten?"

Roxas with a straight face replied, "A lady never kisses and tells."

Sora whined, "Sooo boring! Well I mean, me, Riku, and Kairi, we've-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear stuff about my  _ sister _ !" Axel interrupted emphatically. 

Roxas cracked up at that, eventually he was joined in laughter by the rest of the car's occupants.

  
  


Kairi dropped them off at their dorm. With some hugs for Sora and Riku, and a little nagging that when Riku traveled to visit Kairi, to actually meet up too, the pair waved the trio off. They then trudged up to Roxas's room together; they had gotten in the habit of spending most of their time there. 

Axel yanked off his shoes, and pulled off his pants, leaving his shirt, boxers, and socks on, intending primarily to relax and sleep. He scooted as far as he could to the wall giving Roxas plenty of room to relax.

Tonight though Roxas had something else on his mind. He got undressed and crawled into bed and allowed his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him. 

"Hey, Axel?"

"Mmm?"

"Were you serious about loving me that long?" in reference to some of the conversations they had had in the car. 

Axel started rubbing Roxas's back gently, "Yeah. I am. I was too stupid to realize it, but I've loved you for a really long time."

Roxas bit his lip, silent for a period of time. Eventually he spoke, "I want you to do what I did."

Axel stopped stroking his back, "What do you mean?"

Roxas pushed himself up so he could look Axel in the face, "I want you to fuck me."

Axel was bit flabbergasted. They had crossed that bridge a few days ago with Axel on the receiving end. He had also let Roxas know he was interested in being the pitcher as well, but there was no real pressure. He understood it was probably a big deal for him and that it would take a lot of thought and trust. He didn't expect it would only take a few days for Roxas to want that.

"Y-yeah! I mean, are you sure? We don't have to," Axel stammered, trying to keep down his excitement.

Roxas nodded seriously, "I want to."

Axel held the blond's face in his hands, "Only if you want to. Okay?"

Roxas nodded, determined but still a little vulnerable, "I want to, Axel."

The redhead gave his forehead a kiss before moving to pull the lube and a couple condoms from the drawer of the cheap end table.

"If you're sure…"

Roxas pulled his shirt over his head and off in response. Axel smiled affectionately and pulled Roxas's face up for a kiss. 

Kissing was something they were both getting very comfortable with. They'd really only been officially dating for a little over two weeks, but there were some parts of it they had fallen into easily. Kissing was one of them. Axel had figured out how to tease Roxas just the right way to make him feel good with his lips and tongue, and Roxas had figured out he could communicate whether he was in the mood for Axel to take charge, usually resulting in a blow job for himself, or whether he wanted to be the aggressor and make Axel a moaning mess, which Roxas found surprisingly satisfying.

Tonight, he wanted Axel to take charge, and kissed accordingly, letting his boyfriend tease the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

Roxas moaned and Axel, sufficiently satisfied, moved on to lap his boyfriend's neck and collarbone.

Roxas growled and tugged at Axel's shirt, "Off."

Axel grinned mischievously, "Your wish is my command." He tugged his own shirt off and then proceeded to attach his mouth to one of Roxas's nipples.

Roxas moaned and ran his fingers up and down the pale skin of his boyfriend's back and neck.

Axel lapped at the nipple in his mouth. He was feeling a little nervous, wanting this to be a really good experience for Roxas. He understood that it probably wasn't easy for Roxas to offer his anal virginity, and even though he had agreed to dating, Roxas had yet to tell him he loved him in  _ that way _ . Axel wanted to make Roxas feel safe and comfortable. He was going to try every trick he had so far figured out to make Roxas feel amazing. Hopefully.

He snaked a hand down to play with the edge of Roxas's boxer briefs, lightly grazing his boyfriend's erection, teasing and touching just a little bit.

Roxas hissed, followed by a small whine with Axel's not so accidental grazing of his dick. 

The redhead smiled and moved on to lap at Roxas's other nipple. He snaked a few fingers under the band of the boxer briefs, to tease the sensitive skin right beside his dick.

Roxas growled, "Come on, Axel. Don't be tease."

Axel chuckled on the blond's chest, "Alright. I'll give you exactly what you want." He slid his body down and pulled off Roxas's underwear, being mindful not to catch his delicious erection on the band.

Axel licked his lips. Giving Roxas head was becoming one of his favorite things, especially since he knew Roxas receiving head from him was becoming one of his favorite things too.

With little ceremony, he grabbed Roxas's dick and popped it in his mouth.

Roxas moaned loudly. He knew he had just told Axel not to tease him, but damn. All at once.

Axel chuckled a bit with Roxas's dick in his mouth, greatly pleased with his boyfriend's reaction. The vibration pulled out another moan. Axel planned on giving head for a little bit more, to make sure Roxas felt as amazing as possible, before pushing things further.

After a few minutes of licking, sucking, and even giving a gentle scrape of his teeth on the head, Axel popped his mouth off and grabbed the lube.

As he poured some in his hand and worked it around to warm it up, he asked, "You totally sure about this, Roxas? We can stop. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Roxas who was flushed and panting from Axel frustratingly great skills at giving head, shook his head. "No. Keep going."

Axel nodded and smeared the lube at Roxas's entrance, massaging and swirling it around. He asked again, "You sure?"

Roxas groaned in frustration, "Yes, Axel. I'm sure."

Axel smiled and pushed one finger inside slowly, he waited and started ever so gently pumping the finger in and out, "How is that? How does it feel?"

Roxas hissed a little but said, "It feels a little weird...but the pulling out sensation feels kind of nice?"

Axel nodded and tried thrusting the finger in quickly, then dragging it out slowly. Roxas moaned. The redhead grinned with satisfaction of finding a new way to make his boyfriend feel good. He did it again, with a quick thrust in and a slow drag out.

He continued for a few minutes until Axel could tell Roxas had significantly relaxed. He pulled out his finger and poured a little more lube in his hand before returning it to push in two fingers, gently for the first stroke in, but then returning to the rhythm from before. The quick thrust in with the slow drag out. 

Roxas thought it really was a weird sensation, but it really did feel good. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling. God, no wonder Axel was a mess when he fucked him. Did he feel like this too?

Axel smiled widely, seeing how much Roxas was enjoying himself. He decided to push it a little further and pulled out his fingers to add a little more lube.

Roxas whined a little at the pause in sensation, until he felt Axel push a third finger inside him. He groaned at the very, very slight burn, but even that was starting to feel good too.

Axel barely held in a moan himself. Roxas was tight around his fingers and he would probably be worried he was hurting him with how tight he was, but his boyfriend was too busy being a moaning mess to let him think Roxas wasn't enjoying it. He followed the same rhythm, that Axel could see he would have to get really good at. Roxas was just loving that slow drag out.

Axel could tell he would probably not last long once he was inside, he thought with a moan of his own. He was going to try to get Roxas as close as possible.

Axel continued for a few minutes more, whispering sweet nothings of "You're so beautiful," and "God, you're so tight," and "I love you, Roxas." When Roxas started to tense in a way that Axel recognized as him getting close to the edge, he pulled his fingers out completely. 

Roxas groaned at the loss.

Axel pulled off his boxers, opened a condom package with his teeth and unlubed hand, and then rolled it on himself with a small groan. As he positioned himself, Axel asked a final time, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Roxas glared at him fiercely and spat out, "You had better fuck me right now, Axel, or I will kill you where you stand!"

Axel chuckled, "It's not my fault consent is sexy." Then he pushed himself inside with a groan. God, Roxas was so tight.

Roxas matched his groan and laid back, enjoying the feeling of Axel inside of him. He could even feel the occasional twitch of his dick as he was resting and waiting to adjust. Roxas was not that patient, "Move. Axel, move."

Axel obliged with a small thrust in and out. Shit, Roxas felt amazing. He was so tight.

Roxas groaned, "Come on. Move!"

Axel thrust in firmly, then dragged himself out slow. 

Roxas moaned, "God, yeah… keep going."

Axel did it again. And then again.

Roxas was already close and he grasped his own dick and started pumping himself, and as Axel started losing focus and thrusting rapidly into the delicious warm tightness of the love of his life. They lasted at that pace for another two minutes before Axel felt Roxas squeeze him even tighter as the blond released. Between the squeeze and seeing Roxas orgasm, that's all it took to toss Axel over the edge as well. 

They both panted, riding the wave of orgasm, until Axel pulled out and laid down on top of Roxas, with his head on his chest, not much caring that Roxas's come was sandwiched between their bodies.

Axel sighed happily, "I love you, Roxas." He'd gotten in the habit of saying it, even though Roxas hadn't returned his level of declaration. He didn't care. He loved him and life was too short not to let Roxas know.

Roxas played with Axel's hair gently, basking in the post-orgasm glow. He said with a smile, "I love you too, Axel."

Axel sat up quickly at that, looking shocked at Roxas's face. 

Roxas repeated with a smile, "I love you too."

It took the redhead a second to process that out, but he turned on the world's brightest grin before grabbing Roxas's face and kissing him thoroughly. The kisses weren't deep, just pecks, but Axel did it all over his face, his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his ears, he couldn't get enough.

Roxas laughed at the attention, "Stop. Stop! That tickles!"

Axel grinned mischievously, "Oh, it's tickles you want?" He started attacking Roxas's stomach and armpits with his fingers.

Roxas was on the defensive for a few seconds before he returned fire and Axel was laughing in tears.

Axel panted out, "You win! You win!"

Roxas grinned and gently wiped the tears off of Axel's face, "Fuck yeah, I do."

Axel smiled affectionately, "I think we both do."

Roxas kissed him gently with a smile, "Yeah. I think we do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end!  
> Remember that consent is sexy. 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta Anra7777!
> 
> And a shameless plug for my other fic Illuminate the Dark. There is lots of fluffy smut in there too. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
